<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of Storm and Rain by Peura2714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635114">Son of Storm and Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peura2714/pseuds/Peura2714'>Peura2714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Friendships, Disturbing Themes, Family, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gambling, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Matter of Life and Death, Medical Procedures, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Time Travel, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peura2714/pseuds/Peura2714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fon could have never guessed what life had in store for him. And he would have never guessed how much his son could change the world. This is a story about a boy, who grew up seeing two worlds. Can he learn to live in both of them? Or does he have to choose?</p><p>Follow the story of Hibari Shun, who grows up in the peaceful Namimori while seeing gangsters and flames everywhere. Shun's deepest wish is to have a peaceful life, but with a cursed and almost absent father, friends and juniors who all seem to get swallowed by mafia, the numerous mysteries behind his family and the burning passion inside him... Things can get complicated.</p><p>However, Shun isn't discouraged. He will face whatever life throws at him and try to get himself and his loved ones through it. He will go his own way and he won't take "no" for an answer.</p><p>Not fitting for young audience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aria &amp; Luce (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Checker Face | Kawahira/Sepira, Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Character(s), Hibari Kyouya &amp; Hibari Kyouya's Parents, Luce/Original Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Talbot &amp; Original Character(s), Talbot &amp; Sepira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Son of Storm and Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work also posted in FanFiction.Net under the username: 14fox</p><p>  <strong>-This fanfiction may not be suitable for anyone under the age of 16.</strong><br/>It handles mature and possibly disturbing topics such as: violence, life of crime, toxic family relationships, death, childbirth, medical complications and health problems both fictional and real. This fic will take a darker look at the mafia world of KHR so it might not be suited for a younger audience.<br/><strong>-This fic also contains HEAVY spoilers for both the anime and the manga.</strong><br/> So if you find elements that were not in the anime, they will likely be from the manga. I recommend reading the manga BEFORE ruining your eyes with this, but it's not a requirement. Everything will be explained.<br/><strong>-This fic is also NOT FOLLOWING THE PLOT!</strong><br/>There will be major changes right off the bat. Especially in the timeline, to make the events fit together better.<b>-There will be both canon confirmed ships as well as fan ships.</b><br/> And if you ship something, then ship it. I don't mind. I will be very curious to hear about them actually.</p><p>Please keep all this in mind when you start reading and do so with your own responsibility.<br/>I DON'T OWN KHR OR ANY OF CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I HAVE ADDED.</p><p>Hello reader, this fic is under a rewriting process. As in, the whole thing is being changed. I first started writing this when I was sixteen and unsurprisingly, it has lost the shine it had back then.</p><p>SO. Reconstruction. You will find that while some elements are still there, they have been suffled around a lot to change the story and make the plot better. To the loyal fans who first read this five years ago- (omg people thank you and WHY) I am so sorry it is taking so LONG. Hopefully, this will end up being worth the wait. I have no set number for chapters, hardly any pre-written and a very raw skeleton of the plot. But I do want to make this work. This may end up as a failure or a success, we shall see. I am open to beta-writers, so just send a message my way if you are interested.</p><p>All that being said, here is the FIRST chapter of this newly edited story.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>24 years ago, China...</strong>
</p><p>It was the fourth of February, closer to five am. Monday morning like any other to most people.</p><p>Snow was lightly falling over the streets of a small town. While the rest of the town slowly came back to life, a local hospital continued with it's ever present buzz. And in the halls of this hospital, a certain Storm was briskly walking in circles. It was easy to spot the swelling panic in the martial artist. And you really couldn't blame him.</p><p>While Fon was known by many for his patience and calm demeanour, any one would have been nervous in his shoes. After all, it wasn't everyday you became a father for the first time. 'Especially, if the baby was five weeks earlier than expected', Fon thought with hysteria. He glanced over to the baby bag he had hastily thrown together. He hadn't been sure what to think at first, but Jú had informed him that "yes, I know it's early, but this baby doesn't care." That had sped things up. He hardly knew what was in there anymore. Fon cursed again and hoped, again, that things would turn out okay.</p><p>The contractions had started nearly eleven hours ago. His reaction had been. Not stellar, by any means, but he thinks he handled it well enough. He got them down the mountain okay and even remembered to call his brother. Who was probably on a plane by now, on his way from Japan. (Fon had been so glad Shuusuke had told him he could make it. While he hadn't been exactly falling apart at the moment, hearing Shuu tell him to calm the fuck down had been a big help.)</p><p>Point being, that he and Jú were very, very nervous. They had thought they would have more time to prepare for this. They had been trying their best to make sure that the pregnancy would proceed without a hitch. They had had plans. Shuu and mother were supposed to come over a week before the set date, so that they could be here for the actual BIRTH. Oh, his mother. She was going to be so sad and worried and PISSED that he had not called her immediately. But she would understand. And such a sudden flight wouldn't do good for her health. To be honest, none of this was good for anyone's health. Definitely not his. Least of all to Jú's.</p><p>'No Fon, not now. Don't panic even more. You are already on the fantastic edge of a panic attack.' Fon berated himself. A loud, forceful breath in. 'Steady breathes… In. ANd out. Everything is going to be fine. Jú can hold up. She is a strong woman. Now, stay, CALM.'</p><p>Fon tried to breathe through his frustration. But it had been HOURS and he was terrified at how long it was taking. Until two hours ago, Fon had been with his wife, holding her hand and trying to give her support. The doctor and midwife had suddenly realized that something was very wrong. And after that Fon had been stuck here, WAITING. 'Slipping, Fon, you are slipping. Center yourself.' Fon took another deep breath in and let it out just a little too aggressively to be considered calm.</p><p>He just felt so HELPLESS. He knew his wife was in great pain and his future child was having great difficulties. It aggravated his storm flames to know that he could do nothing. He could almost feel them trying to make a physical appearance, which was not helpful. His control was slipping.</p><p>"It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine." Fon muttered, slightly tugging at his red sweater sleeves. The wool was almost uncomfortably warm and his simple pants felt too light. Irritation gnawed at him as his hair swayed freely behind his back, completely undone. He could feel every single tangle in there and desperately tried to comp them out with his fingers. He would just have to live with it. It was just one of those small things that added to his nerves. So when Fon heard hurried footsteps in the corridor, he tried not to think about it. 'The hospital is more than busy enough by now, it's probably just a nurse. Just keep pacing if you have time to paint devils on the walls.' But then the steps kept getting closer.</p><p>Fon finally turned to look towards them. His body relaxed on reflex, ready to move into any position. Ready for any kind of intruder.</p><p>Only to see that down the hallway was jogging a tall and clearly very hastily dressed man, with a suitcase rolling after him. The man had short, chopped, black hair that bounced slightly with every step. There were dark circles starting to form under the man's black eyes, telling that he must have been up for most of the night. Fon felt fondness and relief settled over his being as Hibari Shuusuke slowed down from jog to walking. His brother made it.</p><p>"Shuu, it's so good to see you. I feared that you wouldn't be able to make it." Fon greeted. He gave a small wave instead of a hug like he wanted to, knowing his brother would appreciate this more. Fon felt himself wake up a little and he raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother. "I thought all the flights were cancelled? Because of the snow?"</p><p>Shuusuke huffed slightly, averting his eyes ever so slightly when he answered. "Pulled in a few favours. Could only get myself here this fast. Mom should be able to fly in tomorrow with Himeko."</p><p>"Himeko? I can finally meet this secret girlfriend mom has been talking about?" Fon teased, letting his tension slowly bleed out. Not only did his rulestucker brother do something so RECKLESS as to call a friend or two to fly here, he also made sure that their mother would be able to make the trip.</p><p>Shuu only huffed but didn't rise to the bait. Which was fine, Fon didn't really feel like he was up for a fight right now. So he added a small clarification, just to make sure Shuu understood. "Please tell her thank you for me too. I wouldn't trust mom to fly here alone but Jú and I won't survive without her."</p><p>"Mn. You can say it just fine yourself." Shuu grunted, now setting his suitcase next to a bench and taking off his black trench coat. Fon felt his eye twitch a little when he saw a familiar uniform revel from under it. Shuu had come straight from work then.</p><p>While he was never going to STOP Shuu from going after any profession he found interesting, he couldn't help but feel at least A LITTLE annoyed that it had to be a police officer. Thought assistant commissioner's insignia and shoulder pads were a new sight.</p><p>"When did you get promoted? Twice? Last time I heard, you were just a chief inspector?" Fon pressed, surprising even himself a little with how heated he sounded. It was his turn to avoid eye contact this time. Storm flames were still flickering under his skin and apparently, his feathers were a little too easy to ruffle at the moment.</p><p>"I believe I have said this before, but I will repeat it once again. My work, my business. Your work, your business. That's what we agreed upon, Fon." Shuusuke stated firmly, gaze fixed upon his frowning twin.</p><p>'If Shuusuke had active flames, this would have been a little more than a slightly heated argument.' Fon thought as he nodded regulantly. But his brother's Cloud flames were thankfully passive, so this would be forgotten soon enough.</p><p>"So? Mind telling me why you are in a hallway and not in there?" Shuusuke pointed towards the birthing room. Fon closed his eyes and tried to answer, but he froze on his tracks. The panic returned in seconds, now running instead of slowly bleeding in. For a second, the martial artist couldn't see or hear anything else but his own roaring Storm Flames. They were so, so close to breaking out. But they couldn't. They would eat the whole hospital and everything else in their way and he COULDN'T LET THEM-</p><p>"Fon? Fon! Get a grip! What's happening?" Shuusuke snapped, finally getting Fon to return. Fon took a deep, deep breath. And blew it out. He closed his eyes and sat down on a pench.</p><p>"The baby is in the wrong position to come out. The doctor and midwife have tried to reposition him, but without any results. Jú's getting tired and they are afraid the baby is going to suffocate. So, they are going to do this as a caesarean delivery. It's been two hours and I still have no news." Fon explained. He ran his hand over his face, massaging his tired brows. "The labour has been too long. The first time is always hard but this is dangerous. Jú hasn't had the best health during the last few weeks. Even if she makes it through the birth, there is no telling if she will survive after it-"</p><p>"Quit it. Jú isn't a herbivore." Shuu scoffed, dropping down onto the chair next to Fon's. Fon smiled at that ruefully.</p><p>His brother was so aloof at times, but he tried. (If he hadn't, they would likely not talk at all.) Shuusuke stared at the hallway wall, absently twirling a coin between his fingers. Fon followed the familiar motion from the corner of his eye fondly. For a long while, neither of them said anything. And that was fine, Fon needed a little bit to gather himself.</p><p>He couldn't help but wonder if their father had felt like this when they were born. Not that he would speak that outloud. He knew more than well enough how much Shuusuke detested any remainders of their sire. Fon found this to be a little sad, but he could understand. Fon could never quite forget or forgive the pain they went through because of that man. But he could sympathize now.</p><p>If Shuusuke was a bright gem of the Hibari family and the perfect successor, then Fon was a reappearing ghost and remainder of their biggest mistake. For try as he might, Fon had also felt the pull towards the underground. Still did, even as he tried to remain detached for Jú. But he couldn't really help it. Living without fighting was like missing a limp at this point. At least in the ring or betting pool, he could solve problems quickly. 'There, in the ring, there was never a problem that he couldn't solve with his fists. He was the solution. He was the best there was.'</p><p>Which made all this waiting just so much more unbearable.</p><p>This wasn't something he could punch through. Fon was the "Eye of the Storm". There could be thundering and lightning or hurricanes around him, but he would know exactly what he was doing. Fon was always the one that controlled the chaos around him. He had to. He had to control the storm or it would control him. But this chaos wasn't his.</p><p>(He was scared. Scared of his own storm and of the things he couldn't win with it.)</p><p>But he trusted Shuusuke. This would pass. Jú would be fine and mother would have a small, but healthy grandson to pamper. 'Everything would be alright.'</p><p>Fon sighed and dropped his head down onto Shuusuke's shoulder. And Shuu let him, though he did hear a small scoff. But before he could move away, an arm slithered around his shoulder and drew him closer. Fon smiled and let himself melt there.</p><p>"Doumo, Shuu." Fon whispered so quietly that Shuusuke almost missed it. Being the less talkative of the two, Shuu just nodded his head.</p><p>Fon closed his eyes, remembering something similar having happened before too. When they were young, Fon had always been the one to show his emotions more openly, even the negative ones. Shuusuke on the other hand had always been very secretive about his thoughts and mind space, unless it was absolutely necessary. They had often thrown hands because of these differences, but they had likewise been each other's biggest supporters. Fon needed an equal sparring partner because his temper was blowing up? Shuusuke was the first one to throw a punch. Shuusuke was overwhelmed and couldn't get words out even if he should? Fon would sit with him for hours in relative silence until the dam broke. Some of his best memories from that mansion were from moments like this.</p><p>Regardless, it brought an unbelievable relief to both of them when a nurse finally came over with a tired smile. "Hibari xiānsheng, congrats. The surgery was successful and both your wife and son will be alright. Your wife will be moved to the recovery room and you can see her soon. Your son is being taken to the special care unit at the moment, as all premature babies are. If you'd like, we can talk more about this over the paperwork?"</p><p>Fon could have staggered from relief. He probably would have had Shuu not propped him up. "Ah, yes, thank you. Uh, Shuu can you-?"</p><p>"I'll wait here. Now go so you can go see your wife."</p><hr/><p>It was closer to midday, when he finally got to see his wife. He opened the door to her recovery room with barely a sound, but she noticed him right away. Fon felt warmth spread across his chest when she tilted her head wearily to smile at him. He stepped inside, letting the door close behind him before sitting on a stool next to the bed. She didn't even try to sit up but she did raise her hand tellingly. Fon took it in his tenderly and kissed her long fingers almost religiously. Jú laughed lightly.</p><p>Jú's long braid had loosened up and was barely holding her black waves in place. Normally a little tanned skin was pale and gleaming from sweat. Her light grey eyes stubbornly blinked open, even when she was clearly about to fall asleep. Pink lips rose to a tired, but sincere smile. He could tell that she had given all she had in her. Fon couldn't tear his eyes away from her.</p><p>"Àiren, did Lichi steal your tongue? Or can't you talk to your lăopó when she looks like a mess?" Jú playfully scolded, when Fon kept opening and closing his mouth. A healthy flush dusted over his face.</p><p>"No, no, nothing like that. I'm just realising how beautiful tā mā is. Even if she looks like she has gone through a washing machine." Fon teased back, enjoying the excited grin and blush on Jú's face. He left a small kiss between her brow, before sitting up again. Their hands laid comfortable between them, tightly knit together. "How are you feeling? The doctor and the midwife said that the anaesthetics will wear out during the day, so you might feel a bit fuzzy."</p><p>"Hmn, I feel fine. Tired and a bit faint, but fine. Nothing bad." Jú promised. Fon squeezed her hand a little, trying to show his support through the simple gesture. Jú squeezed back. Her voice was light when she next spoke, but the nervous babbling gave her away. "So? What happened to our son? They took him out after I had barely touched him. I would really, really like to get to hold him soon. So that he can get used to skin to skin touch."</p><p>"Well, he is SMALL. So small, you can't believe it. They said his lungs still had some fluids in them, so they took him to NICU. He will be monitored there for the next few days or so. Doctor said he should be fine, as there weren't any other issues, but we'll see. So we have to wait a while. But we can go visit him as soon as you feel alright to move." Fon's voice was absolutely tender and so soft it could have been covered by a pin drop. But Jú listened intensely. She was quiet for a long moment, before nodding. Fon touched their foreheads together for a second before giving Jú some room.</p><p>"Háizi tā, you should go and see our son. I will probably be stuck here for another day or two. Go and take a picture- or no, just tell me what he looks like. I want to see our little bun for myself, so I can wait a little. Well, no, I can't but I have to." Jú babbled, already so excited to meet their child. Fon chuckled a little sadly. His wife was lovely, but she was sorely mistaken if she thought he could bear to look at their son at the intense care without her.</p><p>He would fall apart from the first glance he got. He just knew it.</p><p>"No, I won't go without you. Besides, Shuu already went to get you a wheelchair. We'll just say we kidnapped you to see our son if someone asks." Fon grinned, knowing that Jú would decline if she really didn't think it was a good idea. (Probably wasn't. But he really, really wanted to see their son and Shuu was kind enough to play along.)</p><p>"Shuu? When did your poor brother get here? Oh heavens has your mother been waiting-"Fon cut her off before she could spiral more.</p><p>"No, no, it's just Shuu at the moment. He got here a little before the surgery finished. He has been. Grumpily helpful. He called our mother for me too- she will be coming with Shuu's girlfriend sometime tomorrow." He explained. (He owned his brother for this. He could not have handled talking to his mother at the moment.) Just as he finished, there was a knock on the door. Fon rose up and opened the door for their wheelchair bringer. Shuu gave a small wave as a greeting to giggling Jú.</p><p>"So, milady. Shall we go?" Fon queriet, getting Jú to swoo playfully and Shuu to roll his eyes at them. After finally agreeing to their shenanigans, Jú was gently sat into the wheelchair. And then they began their quest.</p><hr/><p>It took a couple of wrong turns and a few minutes longer than it really should have, but they found their way eventually.</p><p>Three of them stood/sat in a silent hallway and stared at a small baby boy behind a class. The hospital crip looked ridiculously big for their little boy. ("Tā shì wǒmen de!" Jú murmured, practically crushing Fon's hand with her grip.) Slightly blue hinted skin, tupes and that small, small oxygen mask made Fon's stomach turn but Jú's gentle kiss on his hand settled it. Only then, was he really able to take it all in.</p><p>Fon forgot all about the stress that had gathered throughout the day. Everything from fightclubs, betting, offered kill contracts and martial tournaments was left forgotten to the back of his head. All his fears about repeating his father's mistakes. All his worries about Shuu's status in the Namimori's police forces. It all. Just disappeared. All of it. He just looked down at this innocent, fragile and beautiful being and all his worries flew away. Fon felt his tired eyes soften and his soul soar. He leaned down to hug sobbing Jú, all while continuing to stare at their son.</p><p>He was perfect. Their son was absolutely perfect and nothing could convince him otherwise.</p><p>Fon felt like he couldn't be prouder. Their son had Jú's small nose and definitely his mother's round ears. There was barely any hair, but Fon could tell it was going to be black as coal. Small, chubby arms and legs. Round cheeks and wrinkly forehead. He wondered if his eyes would be brown like Fon's father's had been.</p><p>As if by command, their son's eyelids stirred before they slowly opened. Fon felt his breath catch on his throat when he stared at light, bluish grey eyes. Just a little lighter than Jú's.</p><p>'Such unique eyes..' Fon smiled, tears leaking from his eyes. 'I love them.'</p><p>"Did you already decide on a name, Jú?" Fon murmured, barely able to focus. The boy slowly smiled back at his father before he yawned under the mask. 'He has my smile.' Fon noted, just a teeny bit smug.</p><p>Jú cried and smiled as she stared at their son through the glass. She spoke absently, her voice breathy. "I want him to be Shun. Hibari Shun."</p><p>"It's a lovely name for Wŏmen de érzi." Fon didn't hesitate when he said that. He really liked that name.</p><p>"Shun..." Shuusuke mumbled, complitely awed. Fon grinned, so happy and proud to see his brother speechless.</p><p>Newly named Shun yawned and fell back asleep, leaving them to stare at him. Fon and Jú shared a look, filled with warmth and adoration.</p><p>"See? Everything will be just fine dear. So stop worrying, alright? We both know that Grey doesn't suit you." She teased, finally relaxing. Fon couldn't help but chuckle. Ju always saw through him.</p><p>"I will try, but I can't promise anything." Fon consented, earning eyerolls from both of his companions.</p><p>Fon listened Jú tease Shuusuke and ask about Himeko as they jorneyed back to her room. He was mesmerized by all of this. And so, so happy. He had never known such happiness before. Not even his brother and mother could spark the kind of joy he felt when he had seen Shun opening his eyes for the first time.</p><p>Would he feel this again? Would he feel this overwhelming happiness everytime he gazed at his son? Even if it was shawdoed by worry, it felt so, so pure. He felt like he would do anything for that small boy.</p><p>His Storm was calm.</p><p>Fon swore that he would make sure that his son would have a good life. Or at least a happy one.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>23 years ago, Italy...</strong>
</p><p>Moonlight shone in through the high windows of a mansion, hidden deep in the Italian forest. Light snow cover had fallen over the scenery, hiding away the mansion's beautiful garden and it's most recent addition: a small playground. The head of the well loved Giglio Nero famiglia, and the owner of this mansion, gazed at the playground thoughtfully from her office. Had it been a day time, there would have been a small five year old girl running around in the snow for her to gaze at. And as much as this thought pleased her, it also made her worry.</p><p>It was too calm. Too perfect. It wasn't supposed to be like this.</p><p>Luce was a beautiful woman and even the frown on her face couldn't change this. But it would have greatly troubled her famiglia, had they been able to see it. And for that exact reason, the shaman woman had taken to staying in her office late at night. It wasn't that she didn't trust her people or her lovely husband. But she knew that they could not ease her worries or understand her distress- not in this matter. Luce tried to absently caress the orange pacifier that was supposed to be there by now, but felt something twist in her guts when she found only air.</p><p>'Why?' She had seen it a long time ago. Had been preparing herself for it so long. And her visions were never wrong- they always happened, inevitably. She had learned that long ago. But this time, something was different. Something had changed the flow of time and space. And she had no idea WHAT.</p><p>It frustrated her. Do not make a mistake, Luce was overjoyed with every day she was able to spend with her daughter and husband. But it also broke her heart every day. She had been prepared to sacrifice herself and the next two generations after her for the better future she had seen. She had planned to go quietly, so that she would hardly be missed. But now? Now that was not an option.</p><p>Luce had tried to look into the future. Tried to search for possible disturbance, even for the current Arcobalenos. But nothing. She was certain there were no Arcobaleno left at the moment and it made her fear. Checkerface had yet to appear with his question, so she knew there was SOMETHING holding onto the pacifiers still, but for how long would their flames last?</p><p>Luce had no way to know. All she could do was live and await for fate to run its course. (She was to do something she had never seen with her powers- live. To love her husband and to care for her child who she adored. Luce had married the man of her dreams not because she knew she loved him, but because she had seen the girl he would give her and the world. And now she could have the time to love her and to fall in love with him. None of her visions had prepared her for it and she was so, so happy. But also so worried.)</p><p>Cosmo, her ever loyal little companion, pushed her cheek with his little head. Shaman smiled, craning her head a little at him. "Hm? Trying to hog all my attention now that Aria is asleep? What a little nasty rodent."</p><p>Cosmo huffed proudly and happily preened under the attention when he received scratches for his distraction. Luce smiled. "At least one of us can take it easy. What do you think? Am I being hysterical? Have I really lived so dependent upon my visions that I can hardly do without them?"</p><p>The squirrel didn't answer, not that it could. Cosmo was a smart animal, certainly, but not quite that smart. But it didn't have to. For Luce, the companionship was enough. She sighed, stretched her arms in front of her, started to get up and to bed- and then, she <span class="u">saw</span>.</p><p>
  <em>Future was all black. Dark and cold. Until a clam appeared in front of her. It sat there, silent and warm. As she stared at it slowly open a beautiful pearl was revealed. It brought light to the dark. It shone with a bonfire of the purest, the warmest, deepest orange flames she had ever seen. Flickering, shining bright as a morning star in the bottom of the sea, the pearl builded future. (A small boy, brown fluff that was like a lion's mane and big round eyes. So innocent and kind.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the pearl slowly lit up the sea and the skies above it, she saw more. The sifting, rising and falling sea that raged with chance and power. Revealing monsters, beasts and rulers. Who all sought to dive for the pearl and jump high into the sky to shatter a beautiful rainbow. It was chaos and all this she already knew. But the chaos got wilder, riled up more- the wind blew harshly and the weather shifted madly. The clam was broken and the pearl left to shatter. The rainbow stolen from the sky. The sea left to drown all of the world. This, she had not seen. But she feared. Feared so much for this to happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the chaos ruled, a rain started to fall from the old, strong clouds that had seen everything. The rain was warm, gentle. It knocked the waves down and appeased the beasts. The rain drops guided and protected the small pearl, letting the flames inside it shine bright. The pearl in turn fixed the clam, dried the lands and returned the rainbow to the sky. All was well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luce looked up at the rain, confused and in awe. And she saw a woman. Beautiful, full of life as well as its sorrows. Their gazes met and the woman grinned. Luce startled. Never had a vision looked straight at her. Before Luce could do anything, the woman spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It has started. The winds and seas are gathering. The future is changing, so you need to change too, Arcobalenos' Sky. Be strong and be ready. We can end this. Just believe in yourself and our children."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She disappeared. And the rain caressed the rainbow one last time, before stopping all together. The clouds remained.</em>
</p><p>Luce blinked her eyes rapidly as her office came back into view. She felt faint. 'Cosa diavolo era quello..?'</p><p>The squirrel on her shoulder smelled her cheek curiously, wondering why his human had suddenly gone quiet. The Giglion Nero's boss took a deep breath, digesting all that she had just seen. It wasn't. It wasn't a BAD vision. But certainly a mysterious one. "Cosmo, I believe we have a new mission. As mad and confusing one as it is."</p><p>"Oh? Did you see my arrival? But then again, I souldn't be surprised by a shaman." A curious baritone asked, scaring both Cosmo and Luce. She felt her breath catch her throath when she saw him.</p><p>"Checkerface. A pleasure. I believe you have brought me something?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are reading my other stories, I am so sorry I have no idea when I well get back to those. Fingers crossed?</p><p>Yes, Fon's surname is Hibari. He isn't Chinese, at least not by birth. While he usually only uses his "firstname" he kept his original surname when he moved to China and married Jú. He DOES have a Japanese first name, but only his mother uses it.<br/>Jú however is. Which is why there will be a lot of Chinese here. Fon is fluent in at least four languages, so he usually talks in Chinese with Jú, but she can understand and talk back in English too. She barely understands Japanese. Thankfully, Shuu is pretty good with languages too. Otherwise there would be problems XD</p><p>You may have noticed the alarming number of OCs. There will probs be even more, but they are here for a reason. No worries, only Shun is really important. (Or is he?)</p><p>Anyway, translations. Feel free to correct me, as I do not speak Japanese, any Chinese dialects or Italy.<br/>Japanese:<br/>どうも/Doumo= thanks/thank you<br/>雲雀/Hibari= Skylark</p><p>Chinese:<br/>先生/xiānsheng= Mr.<br/>爱人 /àiren= husband. The combination of "爱 /ài" and "人 /rén" literally means "the person you love."<br/>老婆 /lăopó= refers to the woman with whom a man will live a long time together (i.e., get old together).<br/>孩子他 / háizi tā = my kids' father<br/>(孩子她 /háizi tā), 他妈 /tā mā = equivalent term as "孩子他/háizi tā, (她爸/tā bà)" and means "my kids' mom/mother."<br/>他是我們的!/Tā shì wŏmen de!= He is ours! (Thank google translate for this one.)<br/>我們的兒子/Wŏmen de érzi = Our son</p><p>Italy:<br/>Cosa diavolo era quello= What on earth/hell was that</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>